


The Ghost of You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: There’s always a war going on somewhere. The current one just lies within his mind. It’s there every time he tries to sleep. Reminding him of what he’s lost.Whohe’s lost. As if he could ever forget.





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Amanda, who had to mention [The Ghost of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y) by My Chemical Romance and make me want things. And Adri, who is responsible for pushing me to stop slacking and watch the show.

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_

Klaus wakes up with a start, gunfire and screams still ringing in his ears. His first thought is to reach for his bedside table, searching for the pills he always used to keep there. Until he remembers he’s been sober for months.

He closes his eyes again, and runs a hand through his hair. The sun isn’t even up yet. He should be enjoying the opportunity to get more than a couple hours of sleep. But he can’t. Even with the apocalypse averted, he can’t relax.

There’s always a war going on somewhere. The current one just lies within his mind. It’s there every time he tries to sleep. Reminding him of what he’s lost. _Who_ he’s lost. As if he could ever forget.

“I wish you were here,” Klaus whispers into the dark and empty room.

He’s tried so hard to conjure Dave up, but no matter what he tries, he hasn’t been able to. Even now that he has a somewhat better understanding of his powers.

It feels like a punishment of some sort. For what, Klaus doesn’t know. He’s sure he’s done something somewhere along the way to piss the universe off. And this is what he gets for it. The power to see and speak with the dead, but still unable to talk to the one person he actually wants to.

Fuck the universe.

“You’re not sitting here wallowing again, are you?”

Klaus almost jumps at the voice. His eyes fly open and he looks around his room. For a moment he thinks he imagined it, but then he sees him. He’s leaning against the dresser, smiling that same smile that Klaus fell in love with all those years ago.

“Dave.”

* * *

 

_“You’re a strange one, you know that?”_

_Klaus turns his head to look at Dave, “How so?”_

_“Sometimes it feels like you just came out of nowhere,” Dave says. “Some of the things you say, it just feels like you’re from a different time or something.”_

**_If only you knew_ ** _, Klaus thinks._

_He lets a teasing grin grace his lips, as he knocks their shoulders together. “Is that your way of telling me I’m special?”_

_Dave smiles, and leans in closer. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just tell you that anyway.”_

_“Maybe I want you to show me instead,” Klaus says. He runs a hand up Dave’s chest, giving him a coy smile. “Actions do speak louder than words.”_

_Dave’s smile grows._ His hands go to Klaus’ hips, before trailing lightly up his sides. Klaus closes his eyes, and leans in closer.

_His eyes snap open when fingers suddenly dig into his sides. He tries to wiggle away, but Dave holds him firm with one hand, while the other continues its attack._

_“Are you seriously tickling me right now?” Klaus gasps out. He can’t help but smile, even as his body tries to get away from Dave’s fingers._

_Dave laughs lightly, and kisses his jaw. “I don’t tickle just anybody.”_

_Klaus is feeling breathless suddenly, and it has nothing to do with Dave’s fingers still digging into his side. He looks at him, his eyes moving between Dave’s. “Good.”_

* * *

 

“You’re not here,” Klaus says, feeling a lumps forming in his throat as he looks across the room. “You can’t be. I’ve tried so hard to get you here, and it’s never worked.”

“I am here,” Dave tells him. He pushes off the dresser and walks closer. “Don’t I look real to you Klaus?”

“All hallucinations have a hint of reality to them,” Klaus says.

“Still as stubborn as ever, I see,” Dave says. He takes a seat on the end of Klaus’ bed, and Klaus has to fight the urge to reach out. He knows all that will do is break his heart even more than it already is.

“I saw you die,” Klaus tells him. “I held you in my arms and couldn’t do anything to save you.”

“A lot of people died then,” Dave tells him. “Good and bad. Death doesn’t discriminate.”

“Don’t I know it,” Klaus mutters.

“Why is it so hard to believe that I’m here?” Dave asks him.

“Because it means that I did find a way to see you again, but it doesn’t matter. You’re still dead. I’ll never be able to hold you or kiss you again. I’ll just be left with this image of you that no one else can see. Your voice in my ear telling me things I don’t deserve to hear.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

Klaus scoffs, “I don’t. If I did all this shit wouldn’t keep happening. You would still be here.”

“I am here.”

“You know what I mean,” Klaus mutters.

“I do,” Dave says. “But this is all we get it. And that’s more than most people. I’m glad I get to be here with you. Even if it is to tell you you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Language.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Klaus says. “I’m an angel.”

“So was Lucifer,” Dave points out.

“I’ve missed you,” Klaus tells him. “So much.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that. But I am so proud of you.”

“What for?”

“For getting sober,” Dave says. “I know it hasn’t been easy. But you’ve managed it. You’re stronger than you realize, Klaus.”

“If I was strong I wouldn’t have needed the drugs in the first place,” Klaus says.

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Dave tells him. “And ignoring that, you’re still one of the strongest and bravest people I know. Not everyone would find themselves back in Vietnam and decide to stay.”

“Well I did meet a handsome stranger in a van,” Klaus says. He smiles over at him. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Get the hell out as fast as possible. That’s what any sane person would have done.”

“Well lucky for us I’ve never really been sane,” Klaus says.

“So you don’t wish you would have left?” Dave asks him. “Even knowing that happened, you wouldn’t change it?”

“Of course not. Losing you has hurt me in ways I never thought possible, but I would not trade one moment of our time together. Not for anything.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Dave tells him. “You made me happier in that short time than I ever remember being before. And I love you for it.”

Klaus has to look away. He can feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before they fall. He gives a wet laugh, “You know, I’m glad I can’t touch you right now.”

“Why?”

“Because if I could I would never leave this damn room again.”

“Hardly healthy or realistic behavior,” Dave says. When Klaus looks back over at him, he’s smiling fondly.

Despite his words, Klaus does wish he could touch Dave. He’s more than sure he’s here now, and this isn’t some cruel trick of his mind. Which just makes it worse. Now that he can see him in front of him, and hear his voice, all he wants to do is reach out and hold him. To be held.

“God I need a drink,” Klaus groans. He falls back against his pillows and throws a hand over his face.

“No you don’t,” Dave says, sounding much closer than before. “What you need is to not be alone.”

“I’m not alone,” Klaus says, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. “I’m never alone.”

“You know what I mean, Klaus. You need to be with your family.”

Klaus turns his head towards Dave. He’s lying next to him on the bed now. His head is propped up on his elbow as he looks down at him.

“You were going to be my family,” he whispers.

Dave gives him a sad smile. His hand lifts, as to reach out and touch him, before it drops again. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, but not in the way either of us want, right?” Klaus sighs and shakes his head.

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” Klaus says. He settles more comfortably on the bed. “I want you to stay with me.”

Klaus reaches out for Dave’s hand. He knows he can’t take it. But he still wants to pretend. Except he feels warmth and solid skin beneath his palm, and laughs. He looks up at Dave to find him smiling back. He leans in and rests his forehead against Klaus’.

“I don’t know how long this will last,” Klaus admits.

“Well we’d better make the most of it,” Dave tells him.

When their lips make contact, Klaus feels like the world stops for a moment. Everything else falls away. He chases the feeling, knowing that this is all temporary. But he’s going to hold onto it while he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and despite my nerves I couldn't resist.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
